


Rare Alone Time

by Creativity_In_Little_Time, UselessGayWriter (KissMySelfie)



Series: Making A Family [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Smut, Strap-On, You've been warned, this is pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/UselessGayWriter
Summary: Lin and Maliha finally have some time without the kids and they use it to catch up in the best way possible.





	Rare Alone Time

Maliha was flipping the pages of the magazine she found next to bed when she heard Lin cursing. 

“Do you need help with that?” 

“No.” Lin grunted. 

Maliha laughed as the curses continued. 

“Are you sure? I mean, if you take too long there the kids will be back-“ and as she was finishing her sentence the bathroom door opened. She chuckled at the sign.

“See! This is ridiculous, I’m just going to take it off.”

“No! No,” Maliha said, still chuckling. “Baby, come here, you look fine.”

Lin rolled her eyes as she walked over to Maliha, her face flushed with embarrassment and frustration. Maliha grabbed Lin’s hand and pulled her close, leaning upwards as she went to kiss Lin.

Lin let her hands rest on Maliha’s waist following her pace during the kiss. Maliha slowly leaned back bringing Lin with her by the neck. Lin felt Maliha’s hand circling her thigh, as she grinded on Lin - or rather on the toy. Lin broke the kiss and Maliha laughed softly, pulling her back.

“C’mon baby, I can’t wait to have you inside of me.” Lin chuckled. Maybe if she wasn’t so used to Maliha’s verbalization during sex she would be surprised - now it was mostly amusing. Lin couldn’t understand her like for the strap on. It was so ridiculous pink, but if Mal liked it she wasn’t the one to judge.

“Let me get you ready first.” Maliha wouldn’t stop her.

Lin had come a long way since their first time. Their first time with “is this okay?”, “am I doing this right?”. Since then Lin found out she loved eating Maliha out. Maybe it was the way she could get Maliha to moan, or the way Maliha’s fingers would tangle her hair, pulling almost painfully and telling Lin to keep going. And maybe it was the feeling of Maliha’s walls pulsing during an orgasm. And her taste.

Lin started with Mal’s neck, kissing and nipping the skin there as she unbutton Maliha’s shirt. While Lin did this, Maliha unbutton her pants, pulling them down her legs. Lin paused her movements and leaned away from Maliha, as the other woman threw her pants onto the floor along with her underwear.

“Eager, aren’t we?”

Maliha pulled Lin close again. “Hmm, yes. I want your mouth everywhere. We’ve already wasted enough time, with you trying to figure out on to put this on.”

Lin opened her mouth to protest before thinking better of it as she gripped Maliha’s thighs and spread them so that she settle more comfortably between her legs. Lin resumed her kissing on Maliha’s neck, her hands still gripping Mal’s thighs. Her mouth pressed a kiss on Mal’s collar bone, and she moved further down to kiss the valley of her wife’s breasts.

“Hmm, baby, don’t tease me, I don’t-  _ oh _ , I don’t think we have the time for it.”

Lin hummed against Mal’s skin, still taking her sweet time kissing Mal’s chest. Lin wasn’t the one to do a half-assed job. One of her hands let go of her wife’s thigh and moved to one of her breasts while her mouth yo the other, giving them the appreciation they deserved. Her tongue massages the areola, her teeth barely touched the skin - her nipples were sensitive. Lin knew that. Lin knew Maliha’s body better than her own.

Once satisfied with her job, Lin moved to the next one starting from under the breast. She moved up and repeated the same process as the previous breast.

“Babe-“ Maliha sighed.

Lin smirked against her skin.

She moved her hand down to Maliha’s center pressing into it. The pressure made Maliha let out a relieved moan - but, fuck it wasn’t enough. Maliha’s body jerked as Lin began sucking and biting her stomach, sure to leave hickeys in her wake.

“Oh, fuck. You know how much I,  _ shit _ , I love when you mark me, oh Raava.”

Lin lift her head, a devious smirk on her face that cause Maliha to whimper.

“Oh, I do. Remember when you came with me only doing that?” 

Maliha blushed as she nodded.

“Yes, that was hot.”

“Watching you come like that was hot.”

Maliha’s blush darken and with that Lin lower her head back.  As she continued to leave hickeys on Mal’s stomach, her hand leaves Mal’s center and she began to lightly rake her nails on the inside of Mal’s thighs. Maliha collapsed against the bed with a deep groan, that sent a jolt of pleasure down Lin’s spine and to her core. 

“Raava, I’m so wet. Please, Lin just put your tongue on my clit. Fuck, I need you to lick me, suck me til I’m squirting on your face.”

At these words Lin grind against the bed, the base of the strap-on pressing against her clit.

“Hmm, say that word again.”

“ _ Please, _ ” Maliha whined. “Fuck me. Fuck me senseless.”

Lin lowered herself between Maliha’s legs, one of them had already found themselves over her shoulder, the other bent at an angle. 

“You are wet,” Lin said, dragging a finger through Maliha’s folds. “You’re practically dripping on the bed.”

She brought the finger to her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it before sucking it clean, her eyes never leaving Maliha’s.

“Lin, baby, please just put your mouth on me. I need your tongue on my,  _ oh _ .”

Lin grabbed Maliha’s thighs and pulled Mal closer to her before she lower her head. She slowly dragged her tongue up Mal’s slit to her clit, lightly swirling her tongue against clit before sucking it, her teeth gently scraping the bundle of nerves. 

“Oh, fuck. oh fuck, oh fuck.” Maliha’s right hand reached down to grip Lin’s hair while the other hand gripped the sheets of the bed. And if Lin’s hands weren’t there to grip Maliha’s thighs, she would’ve tighten their grip around Lin’s head. 

Lin flattened her tongue and gave Maliha’s sex a long and hard lick appreciating her wife’s taste. Their eyes met halfway as Lin licked her lips. Maliha bit her lower lip closing her eyes - she wouldn’t survive the night of Lin kept that up. She felt Lin biting on the inside her thighs, while her finger drew circled on her clit, keeping the tightness building inside of Maliha.

“Lin, I’m going to. . .”

Suddenly, Lin’s hand and mouth were no longer on Maliha and she let out whined. She opened her eyes, glaring at her wife.

“Why, did you stop?”

“You did want to try out the strap-on,” Lin said. 

Maliha smiles with a newfound thirst. “Maybe I should get it ready,” she laughed reaching down and gripping the strap on. Lin let out a moan as it pressed against her own clit aroused from these last minutes.

“Mal-“ Maliha eased her grip recognizing that tone. “I think we’re ready already.”

She sealed her words with a short kiss, followed by a longer one as the moment was built back up.

Lin gripped her hips. Maliha’s center strategically humping the strap on, and Lin’s hand holding her close by the butt. “Where do you want me?”

“Hmm, one minute babe,” Maliha said.

She stretched towards the dresser, opening it up, and pulled out a small bottle.

“It’s lube,” Maliha explained. “I might be wet enough for that fit in with no problem, but just to be on the safe side.”

She opened the bottle and squirted the lube on her hand, and wrapped it around the strap on. She stroked it a few times before she guided the toy between her legs, Lin leaned forward and together they watched as it disappeared inside her.

“Oh, fuck,” Maliha moaned. “Hm, slowly, so I can adjust it.”

Lin placed a hand on the toy, the other place by the side of Mal’s head. Lin used her hips to push inside, her hand, and Mal’s, guide it.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Lin said.

“Hmph, wait, shit, give me a minute.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just need to get used to the size,” Maliha said. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

Lin leaned forward, kissing Mal’s neck and face, hoping to soothe her from being uncomfortable. Maliha giggled softly, turning her head so that she could kiss Lin.

“Go ahead, baby, fuck me.”

“Shit, Mal.” And yeah, Lin decided, they could definitely do that again if Maliha wanted. She starting moving her hips, the toy appearing and disappearing inside Maliha. She could almost hear the wetness if she concentrated. There was a light pressure on Lin’s clit, but that wasn’t about her. Maliha let out soft sounds, some that Lin would devour straight from her mouth. She pulled her hip back slowly and pushed it down hard getting a louder moan out of Maliha’s mouth. Her nails carved into Lin’s skin.

“Don’t. Stop,” Maliha tried to say. She was breathless, and- fuck, as if Lin needed more incentive, her thrusts became longer and deeper and stronger to a point Maliha’s sounds stopped making sense. That was definitely a win.

Lin dragged her hand down until she found Maliha’s clit. She toyed around it for a bit - Maliha arches into Lin in frustration - and in a coordinated move with her hips pressed into it and sank the strap on deep inside her wife.

Maliha gasped. Lin wished she could feel her walls clenching at that moment, drink her juices… Lin slowed the thrusts helping Maliha ride out her orgasm alongside with her hand gently taking care of her clit.

Maliha’s breathing started going back to normal, but before the orgasm was completely over, Lin resumed her faster pace, stimulating Maliha’s bundle of nerves. Maliha gripped her arm, half-heartedly trying to push her way, but at the same time, her other hand kept Lin in place.

Given her sensitivity, it didn’t take too long for her orgasm to build up again. Maliha chanted her name - Lin kissed her to devour her moans and Maliha found herself coming once again. Her whole body tensed and relaxed in an almost out of the body experience as Maliha went limp on her lover’s arms.

Lin this time let the orgasm subdue completely, entertaining herself with leaving kisses and love bites on Maliha’s neck and clavicle.

“Oh Raava, that was, fuck, that was so good baby,” Maliha said breathlessly. She took Lin's face so she would look at her. “You were so good.”

“Hmm, was I?” Lin said.

“Yes, you were,” Maliha sighed.

She pushed her hair out her face, and touched Lin’s face, pulling her close so that they kiss. Maliha pulled away, her forehead pressed against Lin’s.

“Did you come?”

Lin laid on top of Maliha, her face pressed against Mal’s neck. “No.”

“Hmm, let me take care of that.”

“Mal. . .”

“I always feel so selfish when I’m the only one that comes,” Maliha said. “Please baby?”

Lin didn’t respond but didn’t reject the idea either so Maliha had flipped her, her back now pressed against the mattress. Maliha reached down and unhooked the strap on and pressed her hand against Lin’s cunt. It was wet just how Maliha liked it. She gathered some of Lin's wetness with her fingers and brought them to her mouth. Sucked Lin’s taste out of them. When they were sucked clean, Maliha found a pair of eyes staring back at her.

“Have I told you how hot you are?” Lin asked her mouth still unable to close completely. She pulled Maliha closer by the waist.

“Tell me again.” Lin wasted no time in kissing her.

“You. Are. Unbelievably.Hot.” With each pause she’d kiss her wife, moving lower. She was at Maliha’s neck when her wife remembered she was the only who should be pleasuring Lin.

She didn’t push Lin away because how could she resist her lips? Instead, she just moved her hand lower until she found her heat. Lin gasped into her mouth. She circled Lin’s engorged clit.

“Fuck, Mal- Slow down. I’m sensitive.” Maliha complied, caressing Lin’s pussy until finally entering her. Lin moaned at the feeling and Maliha hummed at her feeling of Lin’s walls adjusting to her finger. She then added another one and started moving them.

“You fucked me so good. This is the least I can do-“ Mal whispered into her ear. “You feel so good around me. It’s a shame I can’t have you like this every night.”

Her movements continued, she circled her fingers getting more sounds from Lin. She forced another finger in and it was only a matter of time until Lin came. Maliha can tell how close she is not only by her clenching but also by her growing silence. Maliha twisted her fingers and curled them against Lin’s walls. Lin grunted as her orgasm washed over her, her hand grabbed Maliha’s arm, her nails digging into her skin. Maliha turned her head to kiss Lin as she coaxed her through her orgasm.

“You look so pretty when you come,” Maliha said. “Hmmm, I love watching you come undone.”

Lin knew that look in her eyes. “I can’t anymore. I’m not sure how you can!”

Maliha chuckled. “Fine, but we’re are cuddling.” Lin rolled her eyes but smiled spent.

“Let’s get some clean sheets and take a shower. Then you can cuddle me all you want.”

“Always taking care of me. I love you, Lin.”

“I love you, Mal.”


End file.
